Freshman
by GrasperGroupie
Summary: Demyx is a new freshman, who Saix finds himself severely crushing on. DemSai, MarZex, AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

_Rated T for now, may be raised later. Not sure yet, lol. DemSai focused, but I do bring MarZex and AkuRoku in next chapter, I promise, and it's already being written as we speak. This originated as a story for my girlfriend (who cosplays Demyx), but now I'm pretty sure it's going to be a series, as I have many plot bunnies hopping in my head at the moment. That being said, enjoy :)_

Freshman

Ch. 1

One week. One week I knew this kid, and already I was punching a guy in the face for him. I was standing over a fallen senior with a bloody fist and probably broken knuckles for a kid three years younger than me who I've know a total of one week. Already I was on the verge of being suspended; again; for defending a kid I've known for all of _one whole week._

And that's a five day school week; not even a normal seven day week.

I must like him a whole lot more than I thought.

But while I'm standing here in the middle of a crowd of about thirty yelling high school kids, plus one on the ground and another clinging to my side half in tears; let me back up a little. Preferably, to a week ago.

To Monday morning, and my first day of senior year.

There was just something about that new freshman. Maybe it was the way he showed up his first day of class wearing dark eye makeup and skinny jeans; and expected nobody to give him shit about it. Or maybe it was the way he drew attention to himself without really making a conscious effort just because of the distinct way he walked; hips swinging in a girlish way. Or maybe I was powerfully impressed with how he pulled off that mullet surprisingly well for someone in the 21st century.

Hell, maybe I just thought the kid was cute. That seemed to be the most likely reason, actually.

The fact that he entered my Biology class on the first day and immediately took one of the empty seats next to me was clue enough that he was new to the school. For whatever reason, people tended to avoid me like the plague. Maybe it had something to do with my track record of ripping the arms off of anyone who even glanced at me the wrong way. Really the only people that could tolerate my 'menacing' presence were the only two people that had been friends with me since grade school. Axel and Zexion were decent kids; and Axel's new blonde boy toy had some promise.

Ok, let's be fair; I've never actually _literally _ripped an arm off another human being, but I've come close enough. I'm sure breaking some kid's arm in middle school could be counted for something. Ah, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Anyways, back to the kid.

"Hi!" the dirt-blonde boy waved, plopping himself down into the seat next to me. His voice alone was enough to wake the dead. "I'm kinda new here. Name's Demyx." He introduced, holding a hand out. I glanced from his outstretched hand, then back to his face, trying to make sense of just what he was trying to prove. Nobody ever willingly touched me.

He's definitely new.

Hand, face. Hand, face. Confusion.

"Saix." I replied, and extended my hand to shake his. I should have expected it from him, but he smiled and grabbed my hand way before I was mentally prepared for human contact, almost jerking me out of my seat with his greeting.

Maybe this is a bad time to mention my social anxiety. An even worse time for it to actually kick in. I pulled my hand back fast, causing the poor guy to slide out of his desk.

"Sorry," I half-assed an apology. "I don't normally touch other people." Way to go, dumbass. What else can I say to make myself look like a complete freak?

"'S ok," Demyx replied, pulling himself back into his seat. Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I began to notice things; like the fact that under all that disgusting black eye makeup, there were two aqua-colored eyes. And how if I hugged him, I could probably fit both of my arms all the way around his tiny frame twice.

With that awkward mental image in mind, I decided to turn my attention to the pool of gangly teenagers now flowing into the classroom; thankfully noticing that I didn't know any of them. However, from the way they all avoided eye contact with me, it was safe to say they had heard the rumors. You know, the ones about my alleged violence. Which were mostly true. Mostly.

"What's it like here?" Demyx suddenly asked, eyeing the herd of human beings just as I was.

"It's whatever." I shrugged, feigning the slightest bit of interest in the kid.

I was just trying to save him from social awkwardness, really. Myself, Axel and Zexion pretty much defined 'socially awkward' around here; which was why both me and Zexion were floored when Axel's new boyfriend turned out to be a kid from the varsity soccer team. Roxas was an interesting individual, and he did have some potential to be turned into a completely mentally curdled fuck, just like us three. But Demyx seemed way too nice and, well sweet, to fall under our category.

Sure, he was wearing skinny jeans and way too much eyeliner; which were two of Zexion's favorite things; but still. It would be a shame to devour the poor unsuspecting lamb before he knew where he really fit in.

Just as Demyx opened his mouth to reply to my answer, a tall and frankly _old_ blonde man busted through the door, carrying an armful of paperwork and losing half of it in the process of scrambling to the teacher's desk.

Wonderful. Not only am I forced to take a class over the study of living things (which thoroughly freaks me out, by the way), but I am being forced to take a class taught by _this _spazz.

Next to me, Demyx giggled.

Hm. That was kind of cute. Stop it, Saix. He's new.

"When he bent over to get the papers off the floor, I saw his panties." Demyx whispered to me. I have to admit, I did crack a smile. The fact that he had used the word "panties" was enough, but connected to this guy, it was hilarious.

After a panicked explanation and apology for his tardiness, our teacher found a marker and wrote his name in what once was red, now hot pink on the dry-erase board. I saw him make a slightly disapproving scrunched face at the color, before he turned and introduced himself as "Just Vexen".

I had to internally wonder if the "j" was intended to be capitalized, like it was his title; because the way he said it left much to be questioned. Do I call him Just Vexen or just Vexen? Who knew; the man was a complete mess of a spazz.

Let's call him Just Vexen.

Sickened by the long white lab coat Just Vexen had decided to hastily slide over his clothes while still spazzing (talking), I looked back to Demyx very discreetly. I say discreetly because honestly I'm not ready for him to notice how much I'm noticing him. The last time something like that had happened, it resulted in a complete failure of my built-in GayDar; apparently the guy I had been checking out turned out to regrettably be straight as a ruler, and thus I had earned the "gay" label.

Which, when you think about it, "gay" and "violent" don't really mesh well together, do they?

Anyways, as the class proceeded with the normal introductions and roll-call, I continued to admire the new boy every discreet chance I got. He was interesting; if not only adorable. Ridiculously interesting, actually. At one point I noticed he had a habit of glancing around the room, as if he were paranoid.

Maybe he was just ADHD?

ADHD seems like a pretty accurate conclusion.

Demyx also had a weird habit of writing his name _very _precisely. He took a lot of time focusing on each individual letter, and he had this intense look of concentration on his face the entire time; face scrunched slightly and eyes squinty; then in a few seconds it was over. I had never seen one person take so much time and precision just to write their name. Maybe he did that because he forgot how to spell it?

Come on, Saix. Nobody's _that _clueless. Right?

At least it was pretty safe to say my GayDar wasn't failing this time; that fact was evident when I saw him pull out some chap stick and take about two minutes to apply it, as if it honestly mattered how neat_ clear_ lip gloss was.

Strawberry flavored. I like strawberry flavored things.

_Stop it, Saix. STOP. _

The rest of the class proceeded kind of like that; and I never really noticed when the bell rang. If Just Vexen hadn't had another miniature spazz attack as all his students rushed out the door, I don't think I would have noticed. That kid was so damn interesting.

As I got up and began heading for the door behind the rest of the class like a herd of sheep, I felt a presence next to me. I didn't bother to check, since it was general knowledge that if someone found themselves next to me, it was usually by mistake, and they would realize it sooner or later. More sooner than later, actually.

"Hey is it lunch time yet?" That cheerful voice from Just Vexen's class asked. I wasn't sure what surprised me more; the fact that Demyx was still next to me or the fact that he apparently couldn't tell time. It was only eleven.

"You have the first lunch period, right? Cuz that's what I have, I think. It'll be nice to not have to sit by myself." He added.

"One; lunch periods don't start until noon. Two; what makes you think you want to hang around with me?" I asked, being quite honest.

Ordinarily I would do everything in my power to get rid of someone wanting to share every minute of their day with me, but somehow I didn't think that would work on Demyx. That, and I'm not sure I want him to leave me alone. Actually, a similar situation was how I met Axel; only I _did _want him to leave me alone, and I did everything and anything I could imagine to lose him. Little good that did me.

"You seem like a nice person. And I don't have any friends here. And I like you, Saix." Demyx responded.

What was weird was that he didn't sound like he was lying. Still, he's only a freshman. He had four years to figure out who he wanted to associate himself with, and I'm pretty sure he'll change his mind after one day of lunch period with myself, Zexion and Axel. I sighed, and stopped in the hallway in front of my locker.

"Nice person?" I smirked in amusement, spinning the combination lock, "I put a kid in the hospital in middle school and have been suspended three times for fighting. I'd hardly call myself a 'nice' person."

Here's where I expected him to turn around and walk down the hallway.

And here's where Demyx leaned against the locker next to mine and shrugged, waiting for me to fish my massive key ring that held pretty much every key to every door related to the Drama department. I was the TA for the Beginning Drama class again this year, and Mrs. Saari would be glad to know that I actually _hadn't _lost her keys.

"I'm sure you had your reasons. They were probably assholes."

True. They _were _assholes. But that's beyond the point.

"Demyx," I began, finally finding my keys in the jungle mess that was my locker, "You're committing social suicide just by being seen standing next to me for longer than ten seconds, and you want to follow me to lunch period? You must be a sadist." I explained, and closed the door to my locker. Demyx chewed on his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows.

Good. Maybe I got him to come to his senses. He was cute as hell, but still just a freshman. He deserved time to swim in the pool before deciding which fish to swim with.

With that thought, I turned and headed down the hallway, on my way to one of the only rooms that mattered; the Drama room.

"Hey Saix?"

Why is he still following me?

"Yes, Demyx?" Against my better judgment, I slowed and waited for him to catch up.

"What's a sad-ist?" he asked. I wondered for a brief second if he was serious, but the look on his face was the tell-tale truth.

He was clueless.

"Sadist, Demyx," I said, correcting his pronunciation the same way Zexion corrected Axel on a regular basis, "Means someone who likes pain and torture." I explained.

"That sounds sad." He responded, not seeming to make the connection. How adorably clueless.

"Do you know where the Drama room is?" he immediately changed the subject, which made me smirk. Asking me about the Drama room was like asking a nerd how to play Chess.

"I'm headed there right now. I'm the TA for Beginning Drama. Why?"

Somehow, I hadn't made the obvious connection.

"Really? That's my next class!" Demyx excitedly bounced next to me.

Mmhmm. If my GayDar wasn't fully functional now, I wouldn't even need it. The new kid was as gay as a three dollar bill. And that was a little fact that made my heart smile on the inside. Because that meant I might have a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am about 4 hours from home, in a bedroom with a sleeping Demyx on the bed and a Vexen on the floor. It's 2:30 in the morning and Saix here is tired. So, I give you this and bid you gnite._

**Freshman, ch. 2**

"I thought we were going to lunch." Demyx whispered to me, a little too close to my ear, but I wasn't going to do anything about it.

"We _are _at lunch." I replied, quite matter-of-factly.

And we were; at least we were doing what we had done pretty much every day since I turned 18 and was able to buy cigarettes legally. We were outside the building, behind the dumpsters next to the cafeteria, where only the lunch ladies came to empty their trash cans. And some of them had even been known to stop and have a light with us.

"That smells." Demyx pointed out, fanning the smoke from my Marlboro back in my direction.

"Your boyfriend is being a buzz kill, Sai." Axel stated, using his last cigarette to light a new one. Roxas scrunched his face in disapproval. He didn't like the secondhand smoke any more than Demyx seemed to like it.

"He's not my boyfriend, Axel."

"Why the fuck not? He's hot shit."

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll tear your heart out of your chest and eat it while you watch." And I said all of that with a straight face, in a completely monotone voice. As if the violence was as natural as breathing.

"Oooo, kinky."

"Shut up, Axel. You're scaring him." Roxas ordered, referring to the confused Demyx, who was half hiding behind my back. I didn't mind, it kept him close to me. Close enough for me to feel his body heat. And that didn't bother me in the least.

I had gone into this with severe doubts about letting Demyx meet Axel and Zexion. In the ten minutes he had known him, Axel had called the poor guy 'hot shit', 'sex-a-licious', 'bangable' and 'tight-ass'. What was puzzling was that Roxas continued to munch on his sandwich, either oblivious or uncaring that his boyfriend was obviously checking out another guy.

Zexion had been the quiet one, which wasn't very out of the ordinary. What _was _out of the ordinary (and a bit awkward) was his seemingly perpetual game of tongue wars he had been playing with Marluxia. I'm not even sure I remember them getting together; it probably happened over summer; but either way, the amount of saliva being shared between the two was getting to me.

Maybe I'm just butt-hurt because both of my friends are paired up and I'm now the third wheel. I hate being the third wheel.

"I'm hungry," Demyx whined, tugging on my black t-shirt. I would normally find whining to be annoying, but one glance down to that kid's big, aqua eyes, and I caved. I reached into my pocket and handed him a few dollars.

"There's a Subway vendor around the corner, otherwise you'll have to go to the cafeteria." I explained.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Demyx asked, puzzled.

"Saix doesn't eat. He starves himself." Axel replied, reaching over and grabbing some chips out of the bag in Roxas' lap. I wish he would stop telling people I starve myself.

"I don't starve myself, asshole." I replied, and stomped my cigarette out. "I just don't eat in public." Which, I realize, sounds paranoid, but in truth it kind of is. I don't like being stared at when I'm shoveling food into my mouth. That's disgusting.

Almost as disgusting as watching Marluxia shove his tongue down Zexion's throat. But hey, at least they had each other.

"You sure?" the kid asked, staring up at me with those eyes again. I wish he wouldn't do that.

"I'm positive. Go get some food." I ordered.

"'K, back in a minute!" Demyx finally turned, looked around almost confused for a minute, then remembered we were behind the cafeteria and took off running.

For a hungry kid, he sure had a lot of energy. And I liked the way his ass bounced in those tight jeans.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that, then turned my attention back to the group.

"I can't hear myself think when that guy talks," Zexion commented, finally removing his mouth from Marluxia's.

"Because I'm sure there's a lot of thinking involved in attacking someone's lips." I said to myself, and took a seat on the concrete ground across from Axel and Roxas.

"You're jealous cuz another guy wears eyeliner just as well as you do." Roxas commented. That's what I meant by 'potential'; the ability make jokes at each other's expense had been a hobby of mine, Axel and Zexion's since the very first day we hung out as a group.

"I bet my makeup's all smeared now, come to think of it," Marluxia said, mostly to himself, as he reached into a huge pink bag that was plastered with red roses and yanked out a makeup bag that was almost as big as the bag that carried it.

Seriously; how has he never been killed by the redneck jocks around here?

"Shut up and hand me that bag," Zexion replied, reaching for the bag of chips on the blonde's lap.

"Besides," Zexion continued, as he picked through the bag and found four chips he liked, "I never said I didn't like him. Just that his voice is annoying. Other than that," he paused, chewing on a chip, "I'd do him."

"Not without me. I'd like to watch." Marluxia said, and paused for a second to blink into his mascara brush a few times, "And maybe join."

I don't know if I'm ok with my friends saying they'd "do" Demyx. But it was good to know they generally approved.

"I'd definitely tap that." Axel stated, as if it weren't already obvious. I glanced at Roxas, who currently had his mouth full of what was left of that sandwich, waiting for him to respond. Apparently, Zexion and Marluxia were interested in his views on the subject as well. It took Roxas a few seconds to notice the silence, and a quick glance around at all the inquiring faces must have prompted a response.

"Are you waiting for me to describe how hard I'd nail that guy or for me to slap Axel for being a pervert?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. "Cuz I'm used to him perving on other guys. I tune it out. Why should I care, he's fuckin me in the end anyways."

Good point. Axel did have the habit of hitting on anything with a dick and a pulse upon first meeting; in fact, the only one of us he never hit on was Marluxia, because he probably thought he was a girl.

Just as I was about to light another cigarette, I felt that familiar body heat behind me again.

"Hey Saisai?" Demyx sat down next to me and began unwrapping his lunch, which was something shrink-wrapped. I never was able to tell what the hell they fed us around here.

Wait. Did he just call me 'Saisai'? I'll never hear the end of it from Axel.

"Yeah?" I struck the lighter and lit my Marlboro.

"What's a twink?" Demyx asked, and began eating whatever it was he had bought.

"Why do you ask?"

"Some guy called me that, then he laughed. What does it mean?"

I felt my eye twitch, the same way it did when I was getting slightly agitated. Zexion took a worried glance in my direction, already guessing my irritation before it was obvious. He remembered what I was capable of when it came to gay-bashers.

The guy in middle school with the broken arm? That was me responding to months of gay-bashing that had been directed at Zexion. The end result was some asshole with a broken arm, a month of suspension and two weeks of detention after that, and a mother that screamed and bitched at me during the entire parent meeting with the principal, but praised my ass-kicking abilities the whole ride home.

Inhale the nicotine. Chill. Let it go, Saix. Let it go. You just met the kid, no need to use violence to defend him.

Those adorable aqua eyes are staring at me expectantly again.

Exhaling the nicotine, I've come to the conclusion that I'd string any man up by his own freshly-removed large intestine if he had hurt this kid.

"It means whoever called you that needs to be bent over a table and severely raped with a ten-inch knife." Good call, Marluxia. Good call.

"He had long silver hair. And he kinda smelled like a wet dog." Demyx continued, and nonchalantly shrugged.

It looked as if something had clicked in Roxas' head, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about it, Demyx. Just ignore people like that, you're gonna get it a lot around here." Marluxia advised, rising from his seat and reaching down to help Zexion off his feet. "And just stick with Saix, he'll kick the shit out of anyone that even tries to torment you." He added, with a smile.

Thanks for that, Marluxia.

"It doesn't bother me, I just hate when people use words that I don't know," Demyx said, in between chews of whatever it was they had sold him in the cafeteria.

While Zexion explained that him and Marluxia had some studying to do and Axel vocally doubted that they were telling the truth (because in Axel Land, _everyone _was fucking), I decided I definitely wanted to know who this wet-dog-smelling bastard was. And from the way Roxas had scrunched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows in disgust upon hearing Demyx's description of the guy, something told me I needed to talk to him after lunch period.


	3. Chapter 3

_Saix is slightly addicted to pain killers, Demyx is apparently a sea dragon, and Axel answers his phone during awkward situations._

"I'm a sea dragon! Rawr!" Demyx proclaimed, and jumped from my beaten-to-hell Salvation Army sofa to land next to me on what passed for my bed; which was two twin sized mattresses stacked on top of each other.

I blame the Discovery Channel and their 24-hour marathon of ocean life documentaries, which was playing quietly on the same 13-inch piece of shit TV I had owned since I was about ten.

"I'm so intimidated," I replied, never taking my eyes off the tiny television screen. The only thought I could process at this point was the fact that Demyx was next to me on my bed. He was _on my bed._

Demyx, for whatever reason, thought it would be appropriate to sink his teeth into the side of my arm to prove his point, with another thoroughly terrifying "rawr" to go with it.

"Ow." I shook him off my arm and tried my best to hide how sickeningly arousing that bite had been.

Really, Saix. You're turning into a real pervert for a kid four years your junior. I could probably be locked up for even _touching _him.

But after spending three days with this kid, he really was starting to become a part of my everyday life. And especially after he followed me home to my tiny studio apartment the first day of school, I decided against my better judgment that I really, _really_ liked him.

However, it did get a tad bit troublesome when he invited himself into my car and tagged along with me to work the past two days. He had hung around the bakery in our local Wal-Fart the entire four hours while I worked behind the counter decorating cakes to earn the money that had kept a roof over my head for the past year, which I could tell had slightly irritated my supervisor. This was especially apparent when she asked me to get rid of him because he was "scaring away all the customers"; to which I wanted to slap her silly and light a bomb in the oven. I never liked that woman, and I could tell she had never been very pleased with me.

It was probably because I'm younger, thinner, could probably get more men than her, and my hair wasn't falling out from all the bleach hers had taken over the years. And she was only 30.

Anyways, through all this, and adding up to my only day off this week, I began to wonder why he never seemed to want to go home. Or why it never seemed like his parents cared to find out where he was.

Not like I was one for parentals. My mother died two years ago; and dad? Never met the bastard. He'd probably just turn out to be one of those "I'm angry because of my homosexual son" assholes; the way mom described him when she was still around gave me that image.

"I like you, Saisai. Your hair looks like cotton candy." Demyx continued, and settled himself next to me into my bed a little closer than a friend would; but maybe I'm just reading too much into it because I _want _him to be a little more than a friend. However, instead of addressing his close proximity, I chose to distract myself with a commercial on TV.

Oh, Taco Bell commercials. You became so much less amusing when the talking Chihuahua mysteriously disappeared. I mean, honestly; did it die? Poor dog.

"You like me because my hair looks like food?" I asked, genuinely confused by this. He then wrapped both arms around my left arm and hugged it to the point of circulation cut-off.

"That and you're nice." He added.

He'd think otherwise if he knew the vile, sexual place my mind was going at the moment with him clinging to my arm and sitting on my bed.

"And your friends are nice, too. But Axel makes me nervous." He continued. This, I had to laugh at.

"Axel hits on everyone. Don't take it personally. If he touches you, I'd kill him."

Why did you say that, stupid? Time to redeem myself and make it sound less stalker.

"If _anyone_ touches you, I'd kill them."

What's wrong with me? He's gonna see right through that.

If he did, he didn't acknowledge it. At least not verbally. He did snuggle my arm and smile, however. Adorable.

"See? You're nice, Saisai. Everyone else at school is so mean. Especially the wet dog." Demyx continued.

Funny. I thought I'd made myself pretty clear when I punched the wet dog in the face on Monday. After a talk with Roxas, it turned out the silver-haired prick was another guy on his soccer team, Riku. Not only was he an asshole, but a closet case as well; since apparently Roxas' younger brother Sora had recently been victim to his forced advances and refused to report it since he is still convinced Riku wants a relationship with him.

Anyway, the bottom line is that I figured the fist to the face and having to walk around with a black eye for two weeks would convince him that maybe it's not such a great idea to mess with the new kid. I guess he didn't get the memo.

"I love the Loch Ness monster!" Demyx suddenly squealed, as a new show began on the Discovery Channel.

He amazes me at how fast he can switch subjects with no in-between or reason.

"Now I'm Nessy!" Demyx continued, but this time lunged and took a bite of the side of my neck.

Is it wrong that an almost instant boner followed? And that I noticed his hair smelled like something floral? And that I didn't shove him away like I should have? I just let him bite me; for all the three seconds it lasted. It was a great three seconds.

He pulled away in giggles, as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world. As if unknowingly giving me a boner was funny.

The outrageous level of cuteness coming from his laughing voice suddenly became non-existent when his phone rang, playing an awkward tune. It seemed like his entire character shifted when he answered the phone, and I heard a deep voice on the other end of the line before Demyx got up and moved to the other side of the room, talking quietly.

I wanted to stay out of it. His business was his business. But when he turned and pressed the end button on his phone and I saw the sad look in his eyes, I couldn't stay quiet.

"You alright?" I asked, slowly rising from my bed to consol if need be. I hope he doesn't cry, I don't know what to do when people cry.

"I gotta go," he replied, tucking his phone back into his pocket. I wanted to ask who was on the phone and find out how I could severely hurt that person, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it.

And no, I wasn't just pissed because whoever that call had been from had effectively killed the boner I had going. Maybe that was a part of it. But only a tiny part. Because in the entire three days I had known this kid, this was the first time I'd seen him without a smile plastered across his face.

"I'll drive you home if you want," I offered, as I unlocked all three bolts on my front door. You can't be too careful in this dump. I still remember the night some guy got shot in the ass outside my window.

"No. I'll be fine, Saisai." He replied, and threw me what I could already tell was a completely fake smile.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, then," I opened the door the rest of the way and let the a/c leak out into the muggy, damp air outside. I had severe doubts about letting him leave alone in this neighborhood, so I kept the door open and watched him until I couldn't see his tiny body anymore, then bolted the door shut again.

I glanced at my phone, sitting connected to a charger on top of what I considered a table. A piece of wood held up by six or seven phone books certainly did the job quite well, I have to say.

I thought about texting him to tell him to text when he got home; just to make sure he was ok; but that sounded a little bit stalker in my mind. Then again, the fact that I already had his number as speed dial number 3 was a little stalker as well, but let's not go there.

That Loch Ness monster show was still on, I noticed. I'll never be able to look at sea creatures the same way again.

I changed the channel and looked at my phone again. I don't know what I was waiting for; maybe he would suddenly have a change of mind and want a ride home? He'd be half way there by now, anyways; that's if a rapist didn't get to him.

With that thought in mind, I reached for the phone and pressed the 3 without thinking about it. It wasn't until the phone rang a few times that I realized what I was doing and almost hung up, until I heard a few ruffling noises and that all-too-obviously-Demyx voice.

"Hey," he greeted. He didn't sound very cheerful.

What do I say now? 'What's up?', 'Get home ok?', 'Need help getting out of those pants?'

"Um," Great start to a sentence, dipshit, "Did you get home ok?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for sounding so retarded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Demyx replied. There was another voice in the background, followed by a distinctly female voice. What bothered me was that he sounded distracted, and I was willing to bet whoever was bitching at him on the other end was the reason.

"You sure?"

"I gotta go, I'll call later." And with that hurried response, Demyx's end of the line went dead. I stared at my phone again, as if it held all the answers to every last minute of weird that had just happened.

Shit. Something's wrong. Something was wrong and there wasn't shit I could do about it. Normally I would strangle the nearest bystander and be done with it, but somehow I don't think that will solve anything this time around.

I'm not really violent. I just compulsively smash things (or people) in my own anger. In fact, a temper-tantrum a month ago was the reason I no longer had a coffee table; as it had ended up sailing across the room and smashing into a few hundred pieces. Those tiny pieces were a bitch to pick out of the carpet.

I made the decision that if I didn't receive a phone call from him by eight, I'd begin blowing his phone up with texts. Until then, I needed a distraction.

Speed dial number 1. Axel.

A cheesy callback tone played while I waited for that bastard to answer the phone, and was thankful for it to stop when he did.

"…hey," Axel said into the phone, after about ten seconds of rustling around.

"Hey?" I raised an eyebrow at hearing more noises that sounded like sheets rustling together.

"You called me, dumbass. What's goin on?" Axel asked. I caught the way his breathing hitched at the ends of a few of those words, and heard a lot more rustling.

Oh Gods. He _didn't_ answer the phone in the middle of sex.

"Axel, are you and Roxas fucking?" I bluntly asked. There was an almost forced laugh, and what sounded like, I shit you not, a moan.

"Not exactly," he replied, before his voice got muffled, "Shit! Don't bite!"

"I'm _not _biting," another muffled voice answered.

"Well don't do whatever you just did,"

"Oh my God, Axel. Is Roxas blowing you?" I tried again. I gotta say, even with Axel's level of perversion, this has never happened before. I heard another laugh, followed by labored breathing, and decided this phone call was over.

Letter to the readers; don't answer you phone while doing anything remotely sexual. Its fucking awkward and makes certain third-wheels feel left out.

Let's try this again. Speed dial number 2, Zexion.

Voicemail.

Fuckin Marluxia. He's probably got him bent over a table. At least they had the decency to keep it to themselves.

I connected the phone back to the charger and flopped down on my shit-for-a-bed mattress.

Only six. Two hours to wait. Only I'm horribly impatient.

Oh, hello my friends in a bottle stashed under a pillow. A sleeping pill and a Vicodin should knock me on my ass for a few hours. What? Don't judge me. And never mind how or where I got them.

I set the alarm on my phone to go off at eight, pressed the mute button on my remote, crawled under the blanket and shut my eyes.

Pain pills. What would I do without you?

I kept hearing his voice calling my name, but I couldn't find the kid. I was looking behind the bed, in a dresser drawer (as if I had a dresser drawer to look in), behind the refrigerator and in the back of the TV.

Yes, _in _the back of the TV.

Why are you playing hide and seek with me, Demyx? Especially when I'm _so slow._

Wait; _why _am I moving so damn slow? Sure, the pills; but still…

Something extremely cold brushed against my cheek, but when I went to swat at it, I ended up slapping myself awake.

A dream. Figures. And the 'something cold' happened to be Demyx's hand.

How the fuck did Demyx get into my apartment? I glanced around in the dark and found the door to still be locked, no windows open, and no signs of breaking and entering.

Although I don't know if it would be fair to call this breaking and entering.

"What time is it? And what are you doing here?" I asked, looking around to find my phone and read the time.

"I'm wet," Demyx responded, barely above a whisper.

Under any other circumstances, that boner I had earlier would have found its merry way right back, but when my eyes were able to focus in the light from the TV, I could see the tear-stained cheeks and shivering mess Demyx was currently in. That was enough to sober me up in two seconds flat.

"What's wrong? What the fuck happened?" I began asking questions, and reactively yanked his body into a hug, ignoring the rain from his clothes seeping into mine.

A whole awkward ten seconds passed of me waiting for an explanation, before Demyx completely lost it and threw his arms around me, wailing into my already-soaked shirt.

Have I mentioned that I have no idea how to react when someone cries?


	4. Chapter 4

_Demyx's situation here is sadly taken from something personal to me. I won't elaborate, but I just wanted to make that statement because it makes this realistic to me. Aside from that, this is the sex chapter. There will probably be more sex later, but this is the premiere of my DemSai porn. That being said, enjoy. I'm gonna go knock out._

Normally, crying is annoying. Normally, I get sick of hearing it and want to jam a wrench through the noise-maker's eye socket. And normally I would have gotten up and left before I got to the violent point.

And if all that is the norm, it can be safely said that my strong un-desire for children is a good thing.

But in the past three days, what has really been normal?

Therefore, after fifteen minutes of crying, giving Demyx a change of clothes that included a shirt and shorts that were way too big for him, and finally making him calm enough to tell me what the hell was going on; I still had no idea how to respond.

Long story short; clueless shit-for-brains mother married to loser, jobless pedophile step-father. Loser pedophile step-father had the habit of forcing himself on the poor kid, while the shit-for-brains mother pretended not to notice.

How does one properly respond to something like that?

I knew how I _wanted _to respond; most of which involved my traditional ass-beating; but considering the awkward circumstances, I'm pretty sure that would probably do more harm than good.

Still, as I sat on the floor with my back against my bed and a still slightly-sobbing Demyx in my arms, I could feel the rage begging to be released. I had to do something; either murder the bastard responsible or… well, that's really all I had any desire to do at the moment.

Having Demyx this close, however, it squashed pretty much every violent nerve in my body.

Normally, I'm a complete void when it came to emotions that didn't involve crushing somebody's windpipe; but as I considered the way I was currently hugging and rubbing his back in a soothing attempt, I began to wonder if I had somehow gone soft.

Couldn't be. It's just him. I'll be ready to smash a few skulls into a wall by tomorrow morning.

Demyx repositioned himself and clutched at my shirt, and I'm pretty sure he wiped his tears and/or snot on my clean shirt as well, but I was in no position to care.

"Sorry," he sniffled, "I'm a mess. And I didn't mean to wake you up. I called, but you never answered, so I went through the window." He paused, and I glanced first at the window and then at my phone, still connected to the charger and blinking.

I would have to remember to get a better lock for that window in the morning.

And how had I been so knocked out as to miss my phone playing the loud Sick Puppies ringtone?

Shit. That meant he had heard-

"What's with your voicemail?" he asked, with what I thought was a light giggle. At least he was laughing again.

Ugh, but that voicemail message.

"Yeah, that was Axel. He's very simple minded and is still amused by fart noises. I never changed it because nobody ever calls besides those fuckheads," And by 'fuckheads', I meant Zexion and Axel, "Sorry you had to hear that." I apologized.

Demyx giggled lightly again, then was silent for a few seconds.

I have to admit, I don't mind being his shoulder to cry on. Sympathy had never been my forte, but there's always an exception to rules. And lately, Demyx was turning out to be the exception to a lot of my rules.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to dump all my problems on you. But, I didn't know where to go, and after mom called me a liar again," This was the point at which the tears began flowing again, "I don't know where to go," he repeated, his voice quiet and wrecked by sobs again.

"Don't apologize, Demyx. You're safe, it'll be fine." I didn't know how else to respond, but it made me sick to think of what was going to happen when he had to go back home. I wanted to keep him here; to rip the head off that bastard and be done with it; but unfortunately it wasn't that easy.

I wished he wouldn't apologize. Four years of taking the kind of abuse he had lived with would break anybody down into a sobbing mess, what surprised me was that he had lasted this long.

I think my heart might have stopped beating for a few seconds when I felt both his arms circle around my torso. I felt like an asshole for it; but it was at that very moment that I realized just how close we were.

Dammit, Saix. Stop it. He's been continually raped for four years of his life. _Raped, _Saix.

Dispelling the slightly perverted thoughts from my mind, I hugged him back; one hand rubbing his back and the other finding its way to cradle his head against my chest.

Had this been anyone else, I would have been done before it even started. Like I said; exception to the rules.

Maybe an hour of comforting later, I noticed Demyx had fallen asleep right there against me. His arms stayed clutched around my waist and he had seemed to find a comfortable position to rest his head in, and needless to say, I had no intention of moving. I still had no idea what time it was, but I was almost sure it was past midnight, since I had noticed that Adult Swim had begun repeating its rotation of shows.

Had he planned on staying here for the night? Surely he didn't want to go back to his sorry excuse for a home, and I'm not sure_ I_ wanted him to go either; not considering what was probably waiting for him. Still, I didn't expect him to sleep the whole night on the floor, and despite his clinging, I wasn't exactly comfortable either. It wasn't going to be easy to get him unattached to me and into bed without waking him up, though.

Or so I thought.

Hugging his tiny body to mine with one hand, I slowly raised and used my other for support, and laid him down on my shitty mattress.

Well, that was easy; I thought, as I began covering him with one of my blankets.

Demyx, however, seemed to notice that I had moved him, and those aqua eyes were fluttering open again as he lightly whined. He searched a few seconds in the dark, then rubbed his eyes and held out his arms to me; much like a child would do to a mother.

"Don't leave me, Saisai," he whined, still reaching.

Well, I'd be completely, ridiculously devoid of emotion if I turned that down, so I sat next to him, unsure of what else to do.

Demyx wrapped his arms around my waist again and tugged, which I took as an invitation to climb under the blanket and drape an arm around his waist. He didn't protest; just buried his face in my shirt and closed his eyes again.

I definitely can't complain.

"You're so nice," Demyx mumbled, already half-asleep again, "I like you a lot," his words got a little blurry towards the end, but I was sure of what I had heard.

Half of me wanted to wake him back up and ask questions. 'I like you a lot'; what does that mean exactly? Does that mean I can kiss you now? Or does that just mean we're friends?

I felt his arm slowly wind its way around waist. So… does that mean I can kiss you now?

"Don't leave," he pleaded again, barely even a whisper so light I almost didn't hear it. I tightened my grip around his waist, to show I had heard him, and without any forethought, I placed a light kiss on the top of his head.

Shit. Did he feel that? He's been _raped, _you sick bastard.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, two drowsy eyes lifted and stared up at me for a second.

He felt it. Dammit.

"Sorry," I began, feeling like a complete asshole. The boy's been raped, and here you are kissing him. Dipshit. "I'll take the floor if you want," I added, and already began detaching myself from him. Just as my arm left his waist, his eyes became huge and he crushed himself against me.

"Don't go," he protested, those saucer-huge eyes begging the same thing. I stopped moving right then and stared down at him.

Damn him and those huge, adorable aqua eyes. It's unfair.

He did smile and seem to relax when I settled back in next to him. I kept my hands to myself, until Demyx lifted my arm and placed it back in its position around him.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask," he began, his mouth so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

Not the best place for warm Demyx breath to be dancing, let me tell you.

"Hm?" I tried my best to ignore the warmth and focus on his question.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked, and placed a finger on the scar across my face. I inwardly cringed.

"I…don't like talking about it," I answered, as truthfully as possible. It wasn't a pretty story, and it wasn't even a very funny story either.

"Why not? I like hearing you talk." Demyx replied, his breath still way too close to my skin, "I think your voice is sexy."

That warm breath is getting to be way too much to take, and I'm not sure how he doesn't feel the inevitable boner I was forming just because of his proximity, and…

Wait, what? What the hell did he just say?

I glanced down at his now-blushing face and knew that I had, indeed, heard things right.

"…what?" I tried, unable to form any other words. Demyx buried his face in the crook of my neck, probably trying to hide that blush.

"I _really _like you, Saisai," he whined.

If I thought the breath on my neck was bad, I was in no way prepared for his _lips_ on my neck. _On my neck_ as he spoke.

"And I wanted to tell you, but now you know all that stuff that happens, and," he never finished his sentence, because at that moment, his body began shaking again, as if he were holding the tears back.

I wedged my other arm under him and hugged him towards me, as his body shook more and I could hear the tears wanting to be released. I was almost sure of what he meant by what he said, but I didn't want to make assumptions. I was actually more interested in what he meant by mentioning that I know what happened; did he think I would think he was broken? Or used? Dirty, maybe?

"Cry if you need to, Dem," I said, still hugging him towards me. I felt a few penned-up tears leak out, and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to address what I was thinking, whether it was what he meant or not.

"I don't think you're dirty. He does what he does because he's fucked in the head, Demyx. What you told me doesn't change anything, it doesn't change our friendship or how I feel about you." I heard sniffles, and a few moments of silence passed before he lifted his head and settled on the pillow, close enough to feel the heat from his cheeks on my face.

"And," he sniffled once more, "How do you feel about me?"

I feel enough for you to want to kiss all the tears off your face. Enough to knock down your front door with my fist and pin that pedophile up to the wall by his own eyelids. Enough to punch your dipshit mother in the face so much that she won't be able to breathe through all the blood. Enough to let you be the first person to see the inside of my shitty apartment; not even Axel or Zexion had stepped foot in here. Enough to want to keep you here until both of those bastard parents of yours die horrible, painful deaths.

Of course, I never said any of that. But I did manage to ignore my heart beating like a damn drum and press my lips against his cheek, attempting to kiss his tears off his face.

"I like you, Dem," I said, "And I'm glad you removed your lips from my neck. Because frankly, every time you get close, I respond in ways that I'm not comfortable with you knowing about yet." I was being completely serious. But Demyx, however, he was now giggling like he was 8 years old and I had just said the word 'penis'.

Really, Demyx. If you weren't in high school, I'd swear you just stepped off the playground after recess.

"Hey, Saisai?"

"Hm?"

"Guess what?"

I almost didn't want to know.

"What, Demyx?"

"I'm a sea dragon!" Demyx yelled, and latched on to my neck with those teeth again.

Only this time, I wasn't as prepared for it. But seeing as mostly everything was out in the open already, I didn't feel as weird and perverted about the way my lower body responded. I think I heard myself moan a little, right before his teeth left my neck and his giggling voice filled my ears again.

As much as I prefer to hear him laugh rather than cry, I silenced that voice when I pressed my lips to his. It didn't last long, and I was the first to pull away, but the blushing Demyx demanded more and leaned towards me, crushing our lips together again.

And who would I be to deny that?

Kissing turned into a good five minutes of making out; and somewhere between our lips being fused together and the blankets being tangled and detangled around our legs, he had ended up laying on top of me and my hands had crept half way up the back of his shirt.

Well, it was my shirt, but who gives a fuck?

I then realized his hands were tugging at the bottom of my shirt, and had a mini panic attack. Since me and sunlight had never been friends, I almost never went out during the day besides to go to school, so my skin had stayed pale and pasty over the years. It was so bad that I could almost swear you could see my veins through it. If he saw that, he'd vomit.

Still, I wanted those lips on mine again, so I didn't care what he did, as long as I got those lips again. He tasted like that strawberry chap stick, and I do enjoy strawberry flavored things, so I helped him in the removal of my faded Within Temptation t-shirt and threw it on the floor.

Shit. My skin's so pale I swear I was glowing in the dark.

It didn't seem like Demyx cared, because the moment I tossed my shirt off the bed, he was already kissing me again, his tiny hands spreading across my chest.

Through all this, the only thing that was circling and repeating in my head was "raped, raped, raped," over and over. Although in essence, Demyx was responsible for 'starting it', and being the initiator it meant he _wanted _what he started. But still. I can't do something to him that was going to bring back shitty memories.

As Demyx sat up, straddling my waist, and began pulling his shirt off, I tugged it down. Demyx looked down at me, completely confused and blushing a little.

Damn, that was cute.

"Don't do this if you don't really want to," I said, keeping my hands on the bottom of the white t-shirt that was enormous on him. Seriously, he looked like he was _swimming _in that thing.

"I _do, _Sai," he answered, and laid back down on top of me, kissing the side of my face. "I want to be loved. I want to know what it's like," he paused, as if he were thinking of the right words, "What it's like when it doesn't hurt. And I know you wouldn't hurt me. You'd hurt other people," he showed a hint of a giggle, "I saw the wet dog, I know that was you,"

Jeez. Now I'm blushing.

"But you wouldn't hurt me." Demyx finished, and pressed his lips to mine before he sat up again. I took my hands away and let him pull the shirt off.

Scrawny, but adorable. And his skin was darker than mine, which made me even more subconscious about my luminescence. What bothered me was seeing bruises almost everywhere, and I didn't want to think of how they had gotten there. I placed my hands on his waist and felt the softness of his skin, which I'm pretty sure gave him goosebumps on his arms.

From there, everything became pretty much a blur of hands grasping flesh, clothing being removed, and teeth biting at any exposed area of skin. Somewhere between all of that, my blanket had also slid onto the floor along with our clothing, which left us with nothing more than body heat as warmth. Fortunately, there was a lot of it to go around.

I had to grip his hips and silently tell him to slow down when he began grinding on me, however. If he kept moving like that, I was going to lose it in no time. Demyx just smirked, kissed me, then began trailing a line of kisses right down to my waist.

He's not. He wouldn't.

He did.

The whole time his lips were around my dick, I almost couldn't breathe. My hands immediately found their way to become tangled in that blonde mullet/mohawk thing he had going; and I was pretty sure the neighbors were going to complain about the noise I was making, but they can go fuck themselves. Demyx's mouth in that spot was way better than I had imagined; and yes, I _had _imagined it. Plenty of times.

Don't judge me.

What was a very pleasant surprise to me was that he waited until I was finished, and left nothing behind as he first licked me clean, then cutely wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

I realized that getting it back up wouldn't be a problem as I watched him crawl up and press his lips to mine, my hands fisting in his hair again.

When I pulled back from the kiss, I began leaving nips and bites on his neck, which was apparent that he enjoyed when I heard the cutest, lightest, whimper escape his lips. I kept biting until I realized I was probably leaving obvious marks, and resorted to kissing and gently sucking on his skin instead.

Still, I couldn't keep the thoughts of the horrible shit he had been through out of my head. Four years of that bullshit. I don't want to make it worse. And even though he had already told me he wanted it, I still felt like I was taking more than I deserved. We had only known each other three days, after all.

But damn was he adorable. And he's sweet as hell. And it seemed like he actually wanted to be with me for me; considering I had given him plenty of chances to change his mind in the past few days. Besides, _he _followed _me _that first day. I'm the innocent party here. Right?

Stop trying to rationalize your perversion, asshole.

Maybe I was enjoying this so much because Demyx seemed like he was interested. It seemed like he wanted me for more than just the sex we were about to have; unlike the three month nothing-but-sex fling I had gotten tangled up in sophomore year. We both agreed to never talk about it ever again and that if one of us told anyone else, the other would choke him to death with one of the vibrators we had used. I'm probably violating that promise right now.

Am I? Oh well. It was Axel. And despite the many enjoyable nights I had spent tying him to the bedpost and banging him like a drum, I would rather never talk or think about it ever again. We were both just in it for the sex.

But Demyx? He was in a fucked up situation. A _severely _fucked up situation. There was no reason for him to run off and sleep with random strangers; he would find someone he liked and stick to that person. He had values.

"Sai," Demyx pleaded in my ear, pressing against me in a way that told me exactly what he wanted.

"Yes, Dem?" I continued to kiss his neck up to his jaw before I acknowledged him. I knew what he wanted, but I wanted to hear him say it. Just to make sure he _really _wanted to go through with it.

And maybe a small, _tiny _part of me wanted to hear him beg for it right in my ear. A _tiny, miniscule _part of me.

"…please, Sai? I want you so bad,"

With that, I pressed two fingers to his lips, and he knew exactly what to do. After he coated them with a good amount of saliva, I reached back and began stretching him. When my fingers barely entered him, he gasped in my ear and rocked slightly against my hand.

Well, that just encouraged me.

After a few minutes of stretching, I realized Demyx was more than ready when he began moaning a little louder than normal into my ear, so I removed my fingers and slowly guided myself to his entrance.

Demyx tensed up, and I immediately stopped.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, Dem,"

"No, don't stop. I just, it's weird,"

He must have meant it was weird when you weren't being forced. If I ever met that bastard step-father, I made a promise to myself to slit his throat with my own finger nails.

I continued, but resisted my inner desire to just _take _him already, until I knew he was adjusted. It was barely a few minutes, before I felt him leaning back against me, and his pained cries turned into what I considered the sexiest moans I had ever heard.

Demyx sat up half way, leaning into my thrusts. He lightly raked his fingers down my chest, giving me goosebumps everywhere.

Did he realize how absolutely sexy he was? Probably not.

His face was pink, still blushing, and I could see his small frame in the light from the moon through the window and the TV behind him; which created a glow around his body that seemed almost angelic. That is, if I believed in angels. Or heaven. Still, I'd rather be watching him than whatever was on the television behind him.

I wanted to find that spot. The spot that would make him see nothing but white. I began shifting slightly every few thrusts and watching him closely, hands on his hips to gently control his movements. It took a few tries; but I could tell I had found it when his breathing hitched, his aqua eyes became saucer-sized again for a moment, and he all but collapsed on me; his moans louder than before and much more pleased. The way he began panting my name over and over was enough to get me over the edge, and I lost it quickly after I felt him release between us; giving one more thrust to ride it out before I relaxed.

Then, a few minutes of labored breathing, and silence. I began to wonder if I had done something wrong.

"Saisai?" Demyx broke the silence. I brought my arms up around him to show I was listening. "What does this mean? What are we to each other?" he asked, with a hint of apprehension. I kissed his forehead.

"What do you want it to mean?" I replied, and kissed his head again, hoping he would take the hint.

"I… I want it to mean that I can hold your hand in public," he tried. I smiled to myself.

"I'm ok with that, Dem. I'm more than ok with that." I answered. Demyx pulled himself up just enough to smile down at me, and press his lips to mine again.

After a shower and another change of clothes, we ended our night by climbing back into my bed. I wrapped both arms around him in the same way I did before, to let him know he was safe.

"My brother is taking me shopping tomorrow after school," Demyx mentioned, in a sleepy voice, as he snuggled against me.

Brother?

"Brother?"

"Mm-hmm. My big brother. He's in college on a football scholarship. Lexy likes to take me out and get me away from home. He knows," Demyx paused, and I was able to fill in the blanks.

I think he fell asleep at that very point, because his breathing became even and ever muscle in his body felt like it relaxed against me.

In his silence, I had time to think. I hate it when that happens.

He's fourteen, Saix. You're eighteen. You're an _adult. _You've just ruined his childhood forever.

I began to wonder if I was any better than that pedophile asshole step-father.


	5. Chapter 5

The day started off with an irritating drive to school (with Demyx in the passenger seat and wearing another set of my clothes that looked three sizes too big on him); since all the lab rats were rushing off to their nine to five job that they hate at exactly the same time to do exactly the same thing.

Really. Where's the sense in that?

And after finding a place to park in the student parking lot (which was full of BMWs and Porches; fucking bastards with daddy's keys), Demyx refused to leave the car until he received what he was beginning to call 'Saisai love', so about five minutes of slightly heated kissing followed; before I forced him out of the car and walked him hand in hand to his first class.

First period consisted of me constantly worrying about Demyx being yanked out of class by his dipshit mother and dragged home to that asshole stepfather; so much that the History lecture wasn't as interesting as it should have been for me.

I was relieved when I saw that mullet-head dodging people in the hallway to almost knock me over with a hug; a continuous mantra of 'I missed you _sooooo_ much' following.

I didn't point out that we had only been apart for about an hour at the most; I just hugged his tiny frame back and ushered him into the Biology classroom, where the stench of science slapped me in the face head-on. Gross.

It was 'find-a-lab-partner' day in Just Vexen's class. Needless to say, Demyx was the only one jumping out of his seat to latch on to my arm with a mile-wide smile that made pretty much everything inside me just _melt._

"But you have to do the dissecting. That's mean and gross," Demyx pointed out, while we had been on our way to the back of the room where the lab tables were located.

I don't mind dissection. There's something about a knife and the fact that I'm allowed to use it that made me smile on the inside.

So far, so good.

Drama went pretty well; it was introduction to monologues day, and no matter how much or how loud Demyx whined, Mrs. Saari wouldn't allow me to leave my post at her desktop computer to assist him in writing his required three minute monologue; because inputting the class' names by alphabetical order was just that important.

Demyx ended up reciting the Pledge of Allegiance and then bursting into a chorus of something that sounded like an 80's hair band song, before he was ushered back to his seat by our teacher. All of that because he couldn't think of something to write unless I was right there next to him.

Oh, Demyx. I find your codependency completely adorable.

Things had been going pretty well, until lunch.

The normal group had assembled behind our dumpsters, and it seemed Demyx was getting used to the secondhand smoke stench, because if he had sat any closer to me he would have been on my lap.

Marluxia had noticed something was up, but he had the decency to keep his mouth shut and cast a simple knowing smile in our direction, then focus his attention back to Zexion; who was probably boring him to death talking about another book (I swear if I even heard him breathe the word 'Twilight', I was going to knock him unconscious).

Axel, however, was on a completely different wavelength than probably anyone else on the planet. I knew he was going to open his mouth when I saw him glancing from Demyx to me, then back to Demyx as he lit his cigarette.

Then, it came out. It came out like a fucking bullet leaving the barrel.

"Ya'll are fucking," Axel stated, matter-of-factly. Roxas slapped him on the arm and called him an asshole. Jerk; he beat me to it. Demyx looked genuinely confused as he stared up towards me, probably expecting me to explain.

"Never mind, Dem. Axel's just being Axel." I said, receiving a mile wide Demyx smile and death grip hug when I laid an arm around him shoulders.

"Sooo, you are? You're not? Which is it?" Axel continued, ashing his cigarette as if he were uninterested in my answer. I saw that amused half-smile wanting to pop up on his face before I even answered.

Why do I continue to associate myself with this asswipe?

"What did I tell you about that, Axel?" Zexion suddenly spoke up. Axel shrugged.

"'Bout what?"

"If you're going to be a fucking dick, at least use proper grammar," Zexion began. Demyx giggled into my chest, where his head had come to rest. "'Ya'll' isn't a word." Zexion continued, using air quotes, "Its southern slang, and only dumb rednecks use it. Are you a dumb redneck, Axel?"

"I wouldn't doubt the dumb part," Marluxia interjected, with a smirk, as he grabbed Zexion's hand and found something terribly interesting about chipping the black polish from his fingernails.

"Go fuck yourself, Fruity." Axel shot back at Marluxia. "And you can take your grammar and shove it, Zexion."

"In case you didn't notice, we're all a bit 'fruity' here," Roxas reminded, using air quotes the same way Zexion had done. "And even if Demyx and Saix are fucking, who gives a shit? We're _all _fucking, Axel. You know that." He added, then reached up and grabbed the cigarette out of the redhead's fingers, crushing it under his shoe. "Punishment for being an asshole." He explained. Axel whined almost instantaneously.

Oh yes, Roxas had potential. Very good potential.

And just as the lunch hour was beginning to become normal again, we had a visitor.

"Hey fag face," a familiar irritating voice sounded from behind me. I knew who it was before I even turned to look. "Coach cancelled soccer practice today. Some shit about family issues," Riku told Roxas, and took a glance in my direction.

I can see that black eye is still healing. Douche bag.

"Oh, and tell your brother I said what's up," Riku added, with a wink and sideways smirk. Roxas rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'fuck you'.

"I'll show you what's up, asshole," I replied, and almost got up to knock him out again, if it weren't for Demyx still clinging to me.

"Heh. You wouldn't, not with _him _attached to your hip. Later, shithead." And with that, the silver-haired dick was gone.

"He wants you, Demyx." Roxas suddenly pointed out.

Wait, what? I'll stab him to death.

"He wants me for…what?" Demyx asked, clearly confused.

"He wants to-"

"_Shut up, Marluxia._" Wow. That came out of my mouth like a dog barking at the mailman. Still, I couldn't let Demyx hear what was really going on; and if it were true, I had serious plans that involved a meat cleaver and meeting that bastard in a dark alley.

"I don't think I want him to want me for anything," Demyx slowly realized, and glanced around the circle. "Do I?" he finished, still sounding confused.

"Just stick with Saix, Demyx." Zexion advised, "He won't let him touch you."

"Why would he wanna…?" Demyx wondered, looking even more confused than before.

I just let his question hang, no need to explain that pervert's motives.

Work. Work was boring. I had to close the bakery by myself, which wasn't a bad thing; at least it was quiet. What was annoying was cleaning up after the morning and afternoon crew, the bastards had no clue what a damn mop and broom were used for.

After putting away the last cake orders for tomorrow and wringing out the mop, I wrenched the hair net out of my blue hair and tugged the tangles out from being caged in netting, switched off the light and left that bakery. Not five seconds after leaving, I heard a familiar voice echo through the store, yelling my name. Soon after that, there was a Demyx attached to my arm.

Before I could ask him how he got here, another man appeared next to him. He scared the hell out of me at first; the man was about twice my size and looked like he could break my neck before I knew what was going on.

"This is my big brother, he took me shopping today," Demyx reminded.

Holy shit, he's huge.

"This is Saisai, Lexy," Demyx continued, still hugging my arm.

"Lexaeus," his brother introduced, and held out a hand.

His grip almost crushed my bones.

"Hey, it's Saix," I introduced. Demyx squeezed my arm again, almost cutting off the circulation, before he suddenly exploded with excitement.

"Look! Look what Lexy let me do!" he squealed, and lifted his shirt almost above his head. I was unsure what I was looking for, before I saw the tiny pale blue cubic zirconium sparkle. He had gotten a belly ring.

I had to tell my penis that yes, it was sexy, but now was not the right time to be showing how sexy it was.

I pulled his shirt down, to cover his belly again and reduce the number of people that were now staring.

"That's very cute, Dem, but I need to go clock out so I can leave," I said, feeling a very hot, protective gaze from his enormous brother.

Demyx rattled on about everything they had done after school that day, from the stores they had gone to, to what they had bought, as I lead them back to the time clock so I could clock out. I smiled when I noticed a cute rainbow wrist band he had probably bought at their mall trip. When we exited the back room, Demyx became immediately distracted by the candy isle, and sped off towards the chocolate.

"I was gonna feel bad for you if you weren't Saix. Cuz you were gonna hear a lot about him if you weren't." Lexaeus stated, once his brother was out of hearing range.

Aww, Demyx. That's cute.

"Seriously, he just keeps talking about you. He dragged me into a pet store and started pointing at puppies and telling me 'that one looks just like Saix'," he added, and took a glance in my direction. "I think I see the resemblance now," he flicked a few strands of my hair that fell over my shoulders.

I glanced towards Demyx, who was now holding an armful of candy and still looking for more; and I couldn't be mad that he somehow related me to a puppy. He could _kill _a puppy and I don't think I could stay mad at him, he's just too adorable.

And I highly doubt he would be capable of killing a fly, much less a domestic animal.

"Has he told you?" Lexaeus asked, somehow expecting me to know what he was talking about. It took me a minute to realize he was referring to the abuse, and I nodded in response.

"I try to keep him away from our mother and that man, but there's only so much I can do," he added.

"He stayed at my place last night. I want to keep him safe as much as possible, if I can." I replied. Lexaeus looked like he didn't approve of his little brother sleeping at another gay man's place, which made me wonder if Demyx had told him we were together.

"Saisai! I got candyyy," Demyx suddenly appeared by my side and tried to grab my hand, dropping half his candy in the process.

Who am I kidding, of course he had told his brother we're dating. He'd probably be telling random strangers as they walked past staring at the odd group we had become.

"Demyx, you're not gonna eat all of that, are you?" Lexaeus asked, an eyebrow raised. Demyx responded with a vigorous nod and smile.

"You bounce off the walls already, Dem. Do you really need all that sugar?" I helped, knowing that if Demyx didn't go home with his brother, he was coming home with me.

It wasn't as if I had things in my apartment that I would worry about being broken, but still. I'm not sure if I could keep him in one place long enough to get him into some sleeping clothes.

Which made me imagine a naked Demyx; which wasn't good in public and in front of the brother who looked like he could throw me across a football field with one arm.

"At least make him eat some real food before all that," Lexaeus suggested to me.

Did that mean he was going to leave me with his little brother?

"But I thought we were gonna go to the mall again, Lexy," Demyx pouted, still holding all those bags of candy.

"We already went, Demyx," Lexaeus ruffled his brother's hair, effectively killing that mohawk. "And I'm sure you'd rather be with Saix then go with me to a study group. I have to keep a GPA if I wanna keep my scholarship, bro. I'll take you again next time." He added, with a smile.

"Ok, as long as I get to keep my candy," Demyx looked up at me, expecting me to answer.

I shrugged, defeated.

"You can keep your candy," his brother agreed, and handed him a fifty dollar bill. "Horray for grant money." he joked, as an explanation to me.

"Good to meet you," I replied, and raised a hand to wave as he leaned way down to give his little brother a hug, careful not to ruin any of his chocolate.

"You too. Take care of him." Lexaeus said, "Keep him at your place again if you have to. Tell mom you're with me, kid." With a tap on his little brother's nose, Lexaeus turned and walked towards the door.

Damn, he was huge.

I paid for all Demyx's candy and told him to keep the fifty in case he needed it, and we left Wal-Mart, headed for my hole of an apartment.

Eight chocolate bars, two bags of Skittles and about half a bag of Twizlers later, Demyx was in my tiny excuse for a kitchen with the only pot I owned on his head and his underwear on the outside of his pants. Not to mention he was screaming the lyrics to the Sesame Street theme.

Needless to say, the rest of the candy was hidden in my closet. Especially the Pixie Sticks.

"Demyx, really," I reached for the pot but was bitten on the arm again, so I reached with the other arm and placed the pot on the table.

"I'm a sea dragon, Saisai!" he yelled, and tackled me to the floor that hadn't been moped in who knows how long.

At least he wasn't singing anymore.

"Yes, Demyx, sea dragon," I acknowledged, and got up, taking him with me. Demyx tried to reach for the cooking pot again, but I was quicker and had him in a bridal carry on my way to dump the hyper mess onto my already ruined bed sheets. Demyx had already been jumping on my bed a half hour earlier.

"Dem, calm down. Calm down or I won't let you have any more candy," I tried.

"So? I have fifty dollars!" he reminded me, giggling like a hyena.

Touché. I'd have to come up with a different plan.

"If you don't calm down, there won't be any cuddling later."

Suddenly, Demyx's giggle turned into a pout. An epic pout.

"Saisai… that's _mean_…" he pouted more, the bottom lip quivering. Well, I can't just let him cry.

"I didn't mean it, Demdem," I apologized, and leaned down to gently kiss his lips.

"You'd better not," Demyx said between our kisses, "Cuz then I'd have to cry."

"And I wouldn't want that." I admitted, continuing our kisses. I nipped his bottom lip lightly, earning a cute whimper.

It got a little hotter from there, and when my hand went under his shirt, I realized he still had his underwear over his pants. I pulled back, leaving a still-hyped-up-but-horny Demyx laying on his back.

"Demyx?" I prompted, and pointed to his underwear. Demyx looked down and exploded into a fit of giggles. "I can't take you seriously with your underwear over your jeans, Dem." I explained.

"Then take them off," Demyx giggled, wiggling his hips at me. I smirked, shaking my head at his childlike behavior, but reached down and pulled the fabric off. Demyx giggled some more as my hand brushed over his crotch.

"Yeah, no more candy tonight, Demyx." I concluded, and pressed our lips together again.

A loud metal song interrupted our kiss this time, and I sighed as I leaned over to check my phone, seeing Axel's name pop up on the caller ID. He can wait.

"Who's that?" Demyx wondered, propping himself up. From that angle, I could see there was already a bulge in his pants. Oh good, the candy did something in my favor… or was that my fault? Who cares. I dropped my phone onto my bed and returned my attention to the cute blonde, lifting his shirt already.

…the phone rang again. I growled, but glanced over to check the ID again. Demyx whined, obviously missing the attention.

"What the fuck? Roxas? Why would he call me?" I asked myself, and decided there might be something up if the newbie was on my caller ID, so I answered, much to Demyx's dismay. I'd make it up to him.

"Saix, you don't answer when it's me but you answer when my boyfriend's name comes up? That's twisted," I almost hung up when I heard Axel's voice, rolling my eyes as I considered it. "Hey don't hang up, this is actually important. Here's Roxy,"

"Is Demyx with you?" Roxas asked. I glanced over to the pouting mass of Demyx next to me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Leave the room. Don't tell him why." Roxas suggested. I raised an eyebrow, but got up anyway.

"I'll be back in a minute, Dem," I said, and went into my bathroom, closing the door.

"Riku was messing with him again. After school, behind the music building," Roxas didn't waste time in giving me the details, and explained that his brother had caught them when he was coming to meet Roxas and Axel for a ride home. Sora had told him Riku had gotten both Demyx's hands pinned to the wall and the other hand down his pants, and that he thought he heard crying.

"Sora didn't know who he was, but when he described him to me I knew it was Demyx, and I want you to know, so you could maybe do the world a favor and murder Riku." Roxas continued, pausing to sigh, "I'm sorry. Sora was upset too, he was into Riku for whatever reason, but I think this talked him out of it, hopefully. How's Demyx doing now? Is he ok?"

"He seemed fine to me, he went out with his brother. Riku might be dead tomorrow, though." I was seething mad at the moment, and I was unsure of how I was going to ask Demyx about this.

"That'll be a relief. You might go to prison, but at least he'd be gone." Roxas joked.

Little did he know, I was far from joking. After a few more words to him and some worry from Axel, I closed my phone and sighed, trying to keep the anger down.

I reached into the cabinet and popped open the pill bottle. An anxiety pill would keep me calm until tomorrow, hopefully.

What? I keep the pain pills where I need them and the anxiety pills where I'd remember them. Don't judge me.

"Dem?" I turned the corner to find Demyx had already pulled his shirt off. Under any other circumstances, that would have been sexy, but right now I needed details.

"Demyx, I just heard something that may threaten the life of someone in the morning, and I really need you to tell me what exactly happened after school today. Before you went out with Lex." I stated, sitting next to him on my bed. Suddenly, his face wasn't as happy as before. He wanted to cry, I knew he did.

"Riku," Demyx choked, and hugged his legs to his chest. "He's like my stepdad. He was touching me." He paused. "He said he'd do it again, if I told you," suddenly his eyes were worried and pleading as he looked up at me, "You can't tell him you know, Sai. Please don't tell him, please," At that moment, his eyes pooled with tears and he leaned against me, fingers grasping at my shirt. I wrapped both arms around him, trying to comfort when all I wanted to do was kill.

It was also at that moment that I remembered the wrist band. I gently tugged at it, and Demyx reacted immediately, clasping his hand around it.

"Dem," I warned, and gently pried his fingers away, removing the stretchy fabric from his wrist, revealing bright red marks; running every direction, some intersecting.

Yes, I was ready to kill.

"Demyx," I hugged him against me and let him cry. I wasn't going to chastise him for something I had been guilty of at one point in my life.

I immediately began planning all the ways I could severely hurt that bastard, none of them ending with him still breathing. Suffocation, strangling and repeated face punching were all good options, but smashing his head against a brick wall seemed to amuse me the most, all that blood would certainly be interesting against that silver hair.

Either way, the tearful blonde in my arms proved that Riku would be dead the next day.


End file.
